


Welcome to the World

by cielo77



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 一趟出差讓Agent Holden Ford住進了歷史悠久的神秘Hotel Cortez。夜晚如同Hotel Cortez那流傳許久的神秘色彩，一些曾經難以想像的事在Holden的周圍展開。一切都是從一張邀請函和一套躺在床上的黑西裝開始—…。節錄：「歡迎來到我的晚會，Mr. Ford。」March掛起了親切的笑，用他那宛如三十年代的復古腔調歡迎新客人的到來，然後感到滿意般地輕聲感歎了句，「我一直堅信你屬於這裡，沒什麼與我們不同。」Agent Holden Ford received an invitation to attend an exclusive Devil's Night Soiree that was held by Mr. March, who had always believed that Mr. Ford belonged here.





	Welcome to the World

**Author's Note:**

> 此為美劇《Mindhunter》crossover美劇《AHS: Hotel》的二次創作。  
> 時間軸有調整；將《Mindhunter》後延了近四十年，和《AHS: Hotel》的年代重疊。  
> 內含劇情衍生，以及一些自我解讀。
> 
> 一些發言和社會道德背道而馳，請三思再往下閱覽  
> FRM for the concerns of social morality

　　「你為什麼前來，Holden？」那人向他的方向踏前一步又一步，口吻如常地問道。

　　Holden強迫著自己面對與習慣那人的逼近，不再向後退，強迫自己和那雙令他感到恐懼不已卻又是那麼平靜如水的雙眼對視。

　　他嘗試重新掌控那顫抖得牙齒相撞都生疼的下顎，重新呼吸了口氣，邊搖頭邊語氣平穩地說，「我不知道。」

　　隨後，他看見那人在注視了他一兩秒後，臉上露出了一個笑容，然後又朝他靠近了些，「Well, now…」

　　那人驀地抬起了左手，大掌按在Holden的肩上，帶著不容抗拒的力道。

　　Holden的呼吸變得急促，胸膛起伏劇烈到他近乎難以呼吸。

　　「那就是真相。」Holden聽見那人緩緩地說。

　　——那他一直在追尋的真相，有關犯罪者們行為背後的衝動、欲望、意義、規律與緣由，有關那他一直想做、想研究出一套結論的行為剖析。

　　原來那人也不曉得啊…。有那麼一刻，Holden精神分離了開來，他在腦海裡如此暗忖，沒想到這時那沉重的腳鐐被拖動的清脆金屬聲響卻又再一次響起，代表著那人又一次的迫近，迫使他回過神來，全身的肌肉繃緊了起來。

　　Holden被現場緊繃的氣氛逼得近乎要落下眼淚。他抑制著眼眶裡的淚水，大張著泛紅的雙眼維持和那人的對視，眼睜睜地承受那人又一步的靠近的衝擊，然後看著又一隻伸出的手朝他而來——連同那還放在他肩上的左手一起，那人將他抱進了一個寬敞的懷抱裡，將他按在那厚實溫暖的胸口上。

　　他感到幾乎窒息，鼻子吸氣的聲音帶出了短促的哽咽聲。

　　他被禁錮在這個牢穩的懷抱裡，心臟跳得能躍出胸膛。那人一下接一下地拍著他的背的動作並沒有起到安撫作用，那有規律的動作彷彿在試圖安撫一隻被嚇得炸起毛的貓一樣，這讓他想起那人早些時候提起的一句話：

　　『我這一輩子，沒有人願意跟我親近——甚至是家裡的貓，在我小的時候也不願意。』

　　也許那人曾經因此奪去了他們家的貓的生命也不一定。許多精神異常的犯罪者最初都是從小動物下手，因為牠們好下手，容易為他們增添自信心。誰曉得。

　　現在在那人眼裡看來，自己正宛如那弱小的貓，毫無威脅也毫無反抗力。他的性命隨時都能被終結。短暫的痛楚與永恆的黑夜將在不久後前來迎接他。

　　Holden不敢違抗那人，但他更畏懼生命在眨眼間消失散去。於是他開始反抗，大力地拍打著那人厚實的胸膛，試圖推開那人逃出這牢固強穩的懷抱。

　　在成功掙脫逃離的前一刻，Holden聽見那人貼著他的耳廓道：

　　「歡迎來到我的世界——『我們』的世界。Holden。」

　　我們的世界，那幾個字是如此的清楚鮮明，又同時沉重得有如扣著鉛球的腳鐐能將人扯進一片黑暗。

　　

　　Holden從床上驚醒了過來。他的雙眼裡還殘留著痛苦的淚水，胸膛也在大幅度地起伏。

　　又是一個好似在加護病房（ICU）的那一晚的夢。差別在於，最後一句話並不實際存在，而是由他的潛意識所添加。

　　Holden起身下床想給自己倒一杯水，一雙手卻還在微微顫抖，僅能以所能允許的最大穩定度拿著煮水壺，不讓壺身傾斜得太高，不倒得太快，也不倒出杯緣太多。

　　他坐回床沿，一邊默默地飲用，一邊抬起手將匯聚在眼角的眼淚抹去，吸了下鼻子。

　　「振作一點，這裡沒有Kemper。」Holden嘗試讓自己安下神來，於是他對自己道，「Kemper正在北加州的監獄好好待著，接受警備森嚴的警衛看管。」而他現在所在的是一間名為科特茲的酒店，位於南加，離Kemper所在之處少也有四百英里的距離。

　　他並不是在畏懼Kemper。Holden為自己開脫，儘管現場並沒有聽眾，唯一存在的僅有他與一個在腦袋裡試圖與自己對立的思想。有一種更深層的含義——Holden漸漸地觸碰到了它的邊緣——在無意中試圖影響與轉化著自己，而Holden不確定自己是否已經落入它的圈套，或者早已有了轉變。

　　不過黛比想離他而去，這肯定說明了些什麼。

　　以及，夢裡的那一句話……

　　『歡迎來到我的世界——「我們」的世界。Holden。』

　　Holden還未解讀出是出於什麼動機讓他頻頻夢到這個場景。或許這代表著自己的進步？那在離目標們的思想又更理解一步的成就。他曾嘗試這麼認真解讀，然而那一晚在加護病房裡發生的事卻敲碎了這個天真的想法。

　　他還什麼也沒理解成功到。

　　Holden只希望能儘早釐清黛比態度變化的原因，想清楚他和研究目標的距離是否該保持得更明確的距離（免得再出現第二位Kemper，這他可承受不住），並看清那夜夜潛伏在黑暗中的它到底在暗示著什麼，揭露那被隱藏的真面目。

　　×

　　自從職業責任辦公室（OPR）的內部人員第二次來調查Richard Speck的訪談一件後，Holden和Bill間有了一點小芥蒂。

　　慶幸這個問題並不太大，不會影響到兩人工作。

　　當有一同出差的活時，Holden還是只訂了一間房，而Bill也不會多講什麼，只是在櫃檯辦理入住手續時感到特別無奈，為夥伴這個不知什麼缺乏陪伴愛之類的癖好。

　　深夜來臨，在將床頭燈關掉之前，Bill偶爾和妻兒打電話，偶爾會和搭檔適當並用詞合宜地分析當地案件與訪談內容，直到兩人中的一人睡意來臨，或者到了不得不休息的時間點，他們便會互道晚安。

　　今天被夢境驚醒後，偌大的客房裡只剩下Holden一人。

　　從薄紗簾照進屋裡的黃色陽光來看，已不是多早的清晨，清晨的陽光會更加的白亮，宛如白鴿羽毛的潔白，帶來一個期許美好的一天之晨。

　　Holden從夢境的後勁中安穩好情緒後，起身開始在房裡找尋搭擋是否有給自己留下任何訊息，很快他便在書桌上找到了一張紙條，上頭寫著：

> _貌似目標心情不佳不願見人…搞什麼，怎麼又來一個這麼折騰的。_
> 
> _所以訪談臨時被取消。_
> 
> _我到高爾夫球場和偶遇的OPR主管打個幾局，別來讓他們心情更糟。- Bill_

　　看來他的搭擋還想嘗試挽救那糟透了的場面。思想保守又固執的調查人員罔顧他們的成就，不考慮那更有效率的偵訊方式，只一逕地質疑他的遣詞用語、行事作風與那隱藏證據的選擇。而顯然現在他唯一能做的事就是最好什麼也別做。

　　顯然最初他相信自己什麼也不去做的話，這有如鬧劇般的調查也許早早就會落幕。

　　Holden被肚子的飢餓催出了門。他乘坐那模仿著三十年代風格的電梯來到了一樓，縷空的門向左右兩側敞開，美食的香味勾住了自己的注意力，引領著他走往那位於長廊前方左側的大廳餐廳。

　　二樓的酒吧

　　Hotel Cortez的創始人，James March正和他的摯友John Lowe在酒吧飲酒暢談。

　　他們談論人生，談論近期發生的事，爭論人之法，討論使命的告別與否，聊著剩餘其他或有意義又或者虛無飄渺的話題。

　　前大亨March和前兇案組警探John的座位落在二樓的邊緣，能將一樓的場景一覽無遺。而當Holden走進大廳的正中央，毫無知覺步入了樓上兩人的視野範圍，其中一人的目光迅速地被吸引了過去，緊緊地跟隨著不放。

　　John一手端著酒杯，感到有趣地看著對面的好友拿著酒杯翹著腳，側身靠在欄杆上的模樣。倘若不是身體還謹記著禮儀，勉勉強強地維持著半端正的坐姿，按照March十分想探出上半個身窺探一下那一位訪客的衝勁，手中的酒恐怕也會跟著上身的傾斜而灑出來。

　　「還記得手中拿著一杯酒？灑了就能換得一個和Hazel交談的機會，讓她一如往常為你洗去污漬。你們也該和好了。」

　　「這不可能，John，我的怒火可沒這麼容易熄滅，Ms. Evers可是難以饒恕的背叛者。」

　　至少現在March願意說出Hazel的名字，這也是個不小的進步。John思忖，輕輕地勾了一下嘴角，啜飲了口杯中的酒。

　　「John，還記得我們第一次見面坐下來喝酒，暢快地無所不論的那兩個夜晚嗎？可真是暢快，那些美好的老日子。」March邊感歎，邊轉回身體面向老好友。他舉杯朝John致敬，然後一次飲盡，「儘管我殺戮的日子早已結束，我整個人也在將火炬傳遞給了你、看見你出色地完成我們的大業後感到完整，我依舊時不時會緬懷過去的那些小樂趣。尤其是偶遇值得我提點的新人，這仍然令我興致昂然。」

　　「那小FBI探員還太年輕。」John不得不提醒一句。

　　「柯西先生剛來到Hotel Cortez時，也不過是個年輕的大男孩，十八、十九歲的青澀年輕人。」March不甚在意，「他在最好的年華遇到了我，聆聽了我的建議，卻最終還是忘了我們的規行矩止、忘了維持我們聞名遐邇的名聲，導致他的成就止步於……」他感到可惜地搖了搖頭，「三十三具屍體。」

　　「他本來可以完成三百三十具的傑出傑作！」他感到惋惜，感慨地道，「真是一個遺憾。」

　　這一句感嘆John每隔一兩年便能在『惡魔之夜』的晚宴上聽見，他早已見慣司空。

　　「別忘了我們最初看中的那一位。」John又緩緩地提醒。

　　一整年下來除了常年的這一天，John日日夜夜四處漂泊，過著名副其實的幽靈生活。人們看不見他，他看得見所有的人。他見到了不少外面的趣聞，也在偶然間聽聞了『行為科學小組』的名聲，跟隨著年輕的探員的腳步，見到了那『聲名遠播』的Edmund Kemper。

　　「噢，是的，那一位Mr. Kemper，」March的小鬍子高高地揚起，展露了他的興致沖沖，「在奪取了十條性命後仍未落下任何證據、任何把柄，直到他厭倦了等待來自警官的追捕才因此自首。我自從今日的凌晨聽你提起這一位Kemper先生後，整個上午都心癢難撓。啊哈！真是一位殺戮大師。」

　　「不過對於親生母親與祖父母那兩段我暫且保留發言權，」他保守地補充了句，卻仍透露出對其有不少濃厚的興趣，「有機會真想和他見個面，坐下來好好聊一聊。」

　　可惜，不論是John又或者March都曉得這並不太可能成真。直到死亡迎接Kemper，走出不了Hotel Cortez的March不存在見上對方的機會。

　　「總會有那麼一天，保持耐心。」John招手讓在酒吧打工耗費無盡時光的瑞典女孩們過來，又要了一杯酒。「要喝什麼？」他轉頭問March。

　　「給我來一杯苦艾酒。」March心不在焉地揮一下手道，繼續向John建議道，「那麼讓我們先從年輕的Mr. Ford開始如何？邀請他，John！今天可是我一年一度的秋季饗宴——『惡魔之夜』，別讓我失望，這會壞了我接下來一整年的心情。」

　　「讓Holden Ford出席還太早，他對自己正留宿在什麼樣的酒店沒有任何瞭解，這些詭譎離奇的古怪，你會嚇壞他的。」

　　「他的的確確是住得不夠久。不過這無需任何擔心，我相信這裡的房客很樂於讓他習慣。」March對此很有自信。被困在Hotel Cortez的留宿者們絕不排斥來幾場小惡作劇，畢竟總得有些小趣味讓大夥能來消耗無盡的生命。

　　「我看見了他的潛能，John。」March娓娓道來他的見解，「多謝於那曾前來造訪過的一位貴客，那聲稱能用電拍下一個人的氣場的攝影師基爾良，我自那一刻起便深深著迷於此，後來也變得能看見人們各自的氣場。」

　　「一如當年你一走進我的房間，John，我被你們那強烈的氣場給震撼了。儘管我們的訪客Mr. Ford的貌似還不怎麼穩定，那偏向烏黑的顏色卻仍是無可被否認——不是大部分人散發的紅光或藍光，亦不是較神秘的人群的紫色，是一如你的氣場，John，像黑桃A一樣黑的漆黑。」

　　「他的靈魂還乾淨的像張白紙，潛能被封在墨水罐裡放置在一旁，然而那將不會維持到永恆，只要讓我來領導他，」他高揚著下巴閉起了雙眼，嘴角微微上挑帶著明顯的笑意，悠悠自得又享受地道，「打開那被轉緊的瓶罐口，傾斜罐身，讓漆黑的墨水流洩在白紙上，啊…多麼的美好…我們不能讓一個肩負使命的人，漫無目的地漂泊在正義與灰色地帶之間。他必須接受指導——倘若他願意的話。」

　　「時至今日，你還是滿口胡言。」過了這麼多年，John還是驚嘆於March的荒謬絕倫的理由。這位大亨就是想會一會年輕的FBI探員，他深深地曉得。

　　這時，新的酒湊巧來了。兩位瑞典女孩端著它們走到了March和John的桌旁，March拿過他的那杯，「謝謝，女士們。」他優雅又紳士地說，然後轉頭再一次朝老好友舉杯，「敬我的好友，我偉大大業的繼承者，John，還有我們有潛力的新人。」

　　John也跟著舉杯示意。接著，他們仰頭將杯中酒飲盡大半。

　　John從單人沙發中起身，最後一次意味深長地看了March一眼。他接收到了那一位大亨傳遞著肯定的目光，以及那如得意的貓般上揚的嘴角暗示著的笑意，無可奈何地，他只好收回確認的視線，轉身朝那通往一樓的階梯口走去。

　　在前往一樓大廳餐廳的路途中，John思忖著March的聲音依然宛如銀絲線，細細地纏繞住他的腦袋，帶著那些大膽的想法鑽進他的腦海，影響著他的思維，不過他察覺自己似乎並不介意。

　　或許是他們的相像，讓John能包容March的諸多言行舉止。也或許是問題出在自身；他的內心一角或許在期待著能有新人加入他們秋季的饗宴。

　　總得有些新血。他暗忖。不論是來了能走的新人，又或者成為那單單能為其他客人帶來一時歡愉的新鮮熱騰血液。

　　「John，你今年終於出現了！」在櫃檯等候客人的Iris見到John後，她先是歡喜地打了招呼，接著又說起了那句常年不變的關切，「我們都很想你。」

　　「很高興能回來。」John沉穩地如此回應道，「我有事找他。」他指了下正在享用餐點的訪客。

　　滿頭銀髮、配戴著黑框大眼鏡的Iris先是一臉驚訝。年長的女士看見了他或多或少透露著無奈的神情後，直覺地看向了那位於二樓的酒吧。座位落在欄杆附近的March立刻映入她的眼簾。紳士的男人微微一笑，表達了他無聲的問候。

　　Iris在心裏翻了個大大的白眼，長長地嘆了口氣，揮了揮手把John趕進去。

　　「進去吧，你曉得規矩，殺戮必須停止直到2026年8月23日。」到了那麼一天，Hotel Cortez建成的第一百年，這裡就能理所應當地被列為歷史遺跡，沒有人能再拆除它、拆卸他們所有人的家，「除了那一位為今天的『貴客們』，」她這麼說，延長了音節，然後又加重了它們的音，「『提前』準備好的小禮物。」

　　「我曉得，只是談一談。」John給予了她他的保證。

　　Iris只希望別再有旅客消失，尤其當目標還是位背後的組織不好惹的。

　　她轉回頭繼續忙手上的事，一邊苦心鑽研下一季的菜單，一邊感到頭疼地揉著太陽穴，也不曉得是為了餐廳的事又或者可能又要被偵訊的麻煩。

　　「還有在那之前……」John又一次打斷Iris的思緒。

　　「需要我幫任何忙嗎？」Iris放下手中的筆，抬頭望著John瞭然地道。

　　John微微一笑，「送一杯苦艾酒過去，就用酒店給新房客的招待的名義，以及，一張邀請函。」

　　「你們男人啊，為何就不能安分個一刻也好。」Iris咕噥了句，還是拿起了櫃檯上的電話，用內線撥打給利茲，請她準備一杯苦艾酒和一套齊全的西裝，放置至客人Holden Ford的房間。

　　×

　　Holden毫無戒備地喝下那一小杯青綠色的酒，清爽的甘草味流暢在他喉間，「真好喝。」他評價道，聲音中傾瀉的喜愛是那樣的明顯。

　　「我們Hotel Cortez的老闆，」實際為前任老闆，Iris在內心瘋狂吐槽，卻仍然指使著她們，「想邀請您參加今晚的宴會。每一年他舉辦的晚會都是年度大事，您不會想錯過的。」

　　「這個晚會是有關什麼的？」Holden饒有興趣地問。

　　「噢，請讓我來為您介紹。」Iris維持表面和藹親切的表情，溫和地道：

　　「這是這裡真正的節日，」製造垃圾（屍體）和麻煩（被查上門）的真正爛日子！

　　「整晚都會有惡作劇般的犯罪行為，」不是惡作劇一般，而是就是血淋淋的犯罪！

　　「每逢萬聖節的前夜，我們的老闆都會招開年度盛宴，受邀之人少之又少，很幸運地您出現在了名單之上。」不，並不幸運，請趕緊逃離這吧，年輕人。

　　「他聽聞了你們的行為科學小組的研究，對此很感興趣。為了表示心意，他邀請了幾位您或許感興趣的嘉賓前來接受訪談。」就是不曉得會不會乖乖聽話任由採訪……

　　聽到此，Holden感到困惑。

　　他們想採訪的對象一般都被關在監牢裡。難道是請來了那些被以精神疾病而無罪釋放的嫌疑犯們？又是什麼樣的人能做到這些事？會想做這些事？他思忖無解，於是詢問站在他餐桌前的年長女士，「能請問都有誰嗎？」

　　Iris道，「我們的老闆很保護他請來的客人，直到您見到他們之前，您都不會曉得。」

　　Holden聽見這個回覆後皺起了眉頭。這裡頭有些古怪，他感覺到了，於是他改成問，「那麼，是否能請教貴酒店老闆的名諱？」

　　「那是Mr. James March。」Iris回道。

　　「James March。」Holden重複了一遍，認為這個名字似曾相識，本該耳熟能詳，然而他的大腦卻運轉得不是那麼通暢，甚至感到大腦有些沉重。

　　他一時記不起來在哪聽見過這個名字。

　　「這是邀請函，您的禮服已送到房間裡，不用擔心著裝守則。」Iris遞出一個金色的信封，「晚會已經開始，您隨時都能前往，老闆很樂於與您交談。」

　　Holden收了下來。他凝視了一陣手中的這封高級信封。鮮紅色的火漆封緘了信口，金色的封面上則有人用黑色的鋼筆用彷彿三十年代的復古字體勾勒出他的全名。

　　Holden眉間的皺痕變得更深了。當他還想詢問更多，抬起頭張口正要出聲時，卻發現再也不見那位年長女士的身影。

　　×

　　Holden回到房間後，看見他的床上被放置了一個黑色的禮服袋。

　　打了開來後，一套完整的晚宴裝出現在他眼前。配件一個也不少，熨燙得整齊，質感光是從透過注視就能曉得有多麼高級，不是他能買得起的那一類型。

　　只有一套禮服，一張唯有他的名字被寫在了上頭的邀請函。Holden曉得這代表著什麼。

　　Holden還沒決定是否要參加這個神秘的晚會。他指望能從中獲得一些信息，卻不曉得是否要獨自前去。

　　直到他看見一個普通的信封，就那樣靜靜地被放置在書桌上。

　　他快步走到書桌前，拿起並拆開它。

　　當Holden打算一目十行地速閱前，信中正中央的標記先行捉住了他全部的目光。

　　他瞪大了雙眼。

　　『⊕』，那十字穿透圓圈的圖案，刺痛灼燒著他的雙瞳。

　　這不可能。他立刻下了結論。這不可能是來自那一位！就算信件中央繪製了那獨特的圖案，所有人都能模仿。

　　Zodiac，就算直到現在仍從未被抓住，按照相似類型的犯案不再出現的推算，他應該早已身亡或者金盆洗手，過上的隱退生活。幸運的話，他能逃過正義的制裁，不可能也沒理由來接受他的採訪。

　　『我們的老闆很保護他請來的客人。』『他聽聞了你們的行為科學小組的研究，對此很感興趣。』不久前那一位服務員女士才這麼告知過他。顯然那一位神秘的James March曉得他的身份、他的工作，同時也很照顧自己的客人，不應該會將他的客人推往一位FBI探員的手裡。

　　這不可能。Holden再一次對自己重複。

　　然而，他的大腦還在昏昏沉沉難以運轉，耳膜彷彿能聽見胸口後方那大力的鼓動聲，飛快跳動的心臟告訴著他，魚兒早已咬上了勾。

　　×

　　當Holden來到指定的房門前，他緩緩地推開門，懷舊又慢步調的音樂流淌到他耳裡，將他包圍了起來，帶領他進入眼前昏暗的屋子與融入屋內的氣氛。

　　「最美好的快感來自於奪走人們生命力的瞬間——我感受著他們生命的流逝，感受著最棒的刺激。在那之後我通常會感到精疲力盡。畢竟要從快感中回復、重振雄風也得經過一段時間，你說對吧，Jeffery？」

　　Holden看見一個發福的中年男子正在試圖和一個低頭玩著手中物品的青年。

　　「我實在不曉得你是怎麼能在那之後還有精力，還能持續滿足『他們』，還能從毫無反應的『他們』冰冷僵硬的身上得到滿足。」

　　青年並不回應，轉而抬頭看向了Holden，那對眼睛靜靜地注視著剛進門的客人。

　　說著話的中年男子也停了下來，轉過頭瞧著這一位新的來客，也不再說出任何的話，就那麼盯著他瞧，臉上有著垂涎著什麼的表情。

　　Holden愣在了原地，瞪大雙眼。這兩張臉……！

　　這時，一個戴著墨鏡的男子從隔間走了出來。

　　和這一張臉……！！

　　「你又帶來了一個小可愛。這次能讓他坐我旁邊嗎？」

　　一個瘋瘋癲癲的女人正在和穿著得體的男人跳著緩慢的舞步。她將手高高舉起，往後伸探，觸碰著身後男人那張英俊的臉，然後又順著臉頰、下巴一路滑下，直到她收回了手。

　　March紳士地貼著艾琳，配合她的舞步，不在意她那並不合格的著裝。

　　「不，Aileen，在這裡我們傾向按規章辦事，可還記得？」他回道。

　　Aileen迅速地反轉過身，怒瞪著March。

　　March的神情從容不迫。她不滿地在原地來回用力踱步，高仰著脖子對前一秒還在一起跳舞的夥伴怒道，「滾開，西裝男！」

　　「那麼，請容我失陪片刻。」March對處理Aileen的情緒悠然自得，他笑了笑，朝他的新客人的方向邁步移動。

　　看見這裡一個個都能輕易地被喊出名字、被背誦出每個人的所有生平與犯案資料的人的臉！那些臉！Holden的大腦受到了一個重擊。就算他理智上曉得這不可能，這裡的每一個人——每一個犯罪者都成為了歷史，他還是在這一瞬間被震撼到了。

　　「歡迎來到我的晚會，Mr. Ford。」March向Holden走近。他的臉上掛起了親切的笑，用那宛如三十年代的復古腔調歡迎新客人的來訪，然後感到滿意般地輕聲感歎了句，「我一直堅信你屬於這裡，沒什麼與我們不同。」

　　Holden並未聽見March近似呢喃的後一句話。剛剛的衝擊讓他不的大腦意識恢復了的清明，令他不再感覺頭腦沉重。他立刻記起了這一位明顯是主持者的全名。

　　「James Patrick March，」Holden看著眼前的紳士男子，說出了那名字。

　　「正是我。」March立即應聲。

　　理智回籠，一股好笑的情緒湧上Holden的心頭。「——所以，你在裝扮成他？這是什麼……一個萬聖節的扮裝晚會嗎？」

　　Holden看向了蓄著小鬍子的金髮中年男子。對方身穿普遍白領會穿的襯衫，看起來就像個普通的白人市民，但Holden可熟悉這張臉了，「你在扮演John Wayne Gacy，七零年代著名的『連環』犯罪者。」

　　然後他將視線移向那人後方的青年，「Jeffery Dahmer，也是一個『連環』犯罪者，選擇被害者是否有偏好仍無從考量，後來在服刑中被其他囚犯奪走性命。」

　　「Richard Ramirez，著名的『夜間狙擊者』，撒旦教教徒，從未對犯下的罪行表示任何悔意，又一個『連環』犯罪者。」他面向在屋裡也戴著墨鏡的男子。

　　「而妳，Aileen Wuornos，」Holden對此十分確定。他聽見了『James March』喚了他的夥伴『Aileen』，「同樣也是一個『連環』犯罪者。」

　　這時又有一人走了進來。

　　「我這次可不能算遲到，March先生。」一個身穿黑衣、蒙著面的男子走入隔間，出現在所有人的視野裡，「我按您吩咐多寫了一封信——雖然我不曉得那是要做什麼——將其餘的郵寄給那些愚蠢的報社，在房裡拆您贈送的禮物，時間就那麼短，要準時出席實在很難。」

　　「——Zodiac，」Holden從對方衣服上印著的圖案下了判斷，「想必正是你把信放在我的房裡，你怎麼辦到的？塞了點小費給清潔人員？私闖是犯罪行為。」

　　「老兄，我可沒做你所說的那些事，」Zodiac擺手道，「不過我也不介意多一個誤會。事蹟愈多愈能引起大眾的注意力。」他十分享受。

　　「信是由我來放的，我可不希望我們的新客人被誤會成是那些『小禮物』。」March這麼說了，卻沒有向皺起了眉頭的Holden解釋有關禮物的意思。

　　「我相信我珍愛的貴客們都陸陸續續收到了我的禮物——Jeffery，別著急，我這麼疼愛你怎麼可能將你遺忘。你的那份在開胃菜後，滋味鮮美的主菜就該在合適的時段品嚐。」

　　「夜晚短暫，既然大家抵達了，都落座吧！」他讓他的客人們按照桌上的名片入座。

　　「說起來，John在哪裡？」Ramirez邊拉開椅子坐下，邊說了這麼一句。

　　「John就在我們的新客人身後呀。」March回覆。

　　Holden渾身寒毛豎起。自從他進屋後，從沒有察覺到任何人在他的附近！他想立即轉身確認，一陣暈眩卻襲擊了他，雙腳忽地發軟，他整個人開始向一旁跌去。

　　Holden察覺自己即將摔倒在地——這個莫名的扮裝晚會的主辦人就站在自己前方，其他的人則都在餐桌後落做。所有的人都看著這個方向，卻都沒有任何動作。

　　他想開口理清這該死的是怎麼一回事，卻絕望地發覺連組織語言似乎成了件難事。大腦有些區塊彷彿被麻痺。

　　緊接著，一雙手即時扶了他一把。

　　「你到極限了，先坐下。」一個帶著微微沙啞嗓音的低沉聲音如此道，從他的身後傳來。

　　Holden的大腦又一次變得難以運轉。不過這一次，頭暈眼花的感覺卻是前幾次的好幾倍。如同一陣又一陣小浪後，波濤洶湧的海浪終於朝他襲來。他的手腳變得難以移動。視線開始重疊。耳邊的聲音也被放大，震得雙耳發疼。

　　「啊，苦艾酒，終於來勁了。」他聽見有人這麼說，口吻是喜悅與暢快的，「Well done，John，well done。」

　　「這是發生了什麼事？」他聽見有人在這麼問，而這也正是他所想知道的！該死的！

　　前面的聲音再一次出現，「John提醒了我，為了別嚇壞我們的新客人，最好先讓他提前飲用點酒精。」

　　Holden嘗試挪動他無力的手，悄悄地朝扣著槍的位置摸過去。在他換上這套精緻的西服後，他也沒有遺忘帶上那重要的配件。

　　然後，他的手指終於碰到了槍托，他感覺到一絲希望，卻有一隻手在這時早一步將它奪走。

　　「你在徒勞無功。」John道，拖著Holden往餐桌前行，「就算你開了槍，也傷不了任何人。在場能受傷的除了你以外，再無第二人。」

　　「讓我扣住他，John。你曉得一旦我用手銬扣住他們，基本上就完事了。」Gacy興致勃勃地說。

　　「在我看起來，我們的新客人已經受到了不少驚嚇，手銬這次就不必了，好心的Mr. Gacy。」March道，他正坐在自己的座位，那位在餐桌一側的正中央的位置。

　　John在March的左側入座。Holden則被安置在了長桌一端的主位上，那他也曾經一度以同樣的狀態就座過的位子。

　　March在這時站了起來。他拾起玻璃杯，杯中盈滿了翠綠色的液體，在燭光下閃爍著神秘的光彩。

　　「苦艾酒！」晚會的主辦人道，舉杯的模樣莊重不輕浮，「我們傳統的祭酒，敬我們特別的夜晚與我們的新客人。」

　　所有人站著舉杯，一飲而盡，然後坐回舒適的椅子中。

　　「顯然Ms. Evers今年也不會出現，麻煩位置在餐車旁的Aileen傳一下食物。」

　　「別命令我，死西裝男！」

　　當所有人都開始享用起美食，在餐桌上相互交談，Holden昏昏沉沉地癱在位置上。

　　銀製餐具與陶瓷盤碰撞的聲響、酒杯被拾起撞到了盤子邊緣的聲音，這些那些細小的聲音在酒精的作用下被放大了好幾倍，讓Holden勉勉強強能維持一點清醒的意識。

　　「『死亡是生命中唯一有意義的』，上一次John這麼說了，簡直是另一位大師，」Gacy讚嘆，John聽見後只是笑了笑，Gacy繼續娓娓而談，「所以每一次我用我的雙手帶走他們的呼吸，我都是在幫助他們完成一個有意義的人生！想明白這一點後，我感覺昇華，整個人更加完整。」

　　「很好，Mr. Gacy，這次你終於記著點什麼了。」March讚美了Gacy一句。

　　Gacy像個大孩子般靦腆地笑了。

　　「讓Jeffery餵他點東西吧。」戴著墨鏡的Richard打趣地建議了句，感到有趣地瞧著Holden。

　　「對、對！別浪費了這些美味的食物！」Aileen滿嘴塞得滿滿地說。

　　「誰曉得Jeffery會不會又撬開點什麼，像是卸下下巴再餵？三、四年前在餐桌上打開頭蓋骨真是夠了。」Zodiac抗議，「我連前菜都還沒吃完，別壞了我的胃口。」他習慣的手法一向以簡潔俐落為主。

　　Holden眼皮沉重得無法瞪大雙眼。他聽得渾身想打顫，卻還是只能呆呆地癱在椅背上。

　　Jeffery鏡片後的雙眼飄移，臉頰有些紅，小聲地確認問，「讓我來嗎？好吧……」他的聲音細細小小的。他站了起來，右手拿起一隻銀叉朝Holden靠近。

　　「我就曉得這傢伙喜歡他。」Gacy感慨，「John，這下子你安全了。」

　　John的座位在Jeffery的正對面。他坐著按住Jeffery的手，那隻拿著叉子朝Holden靠近的瘦弱的手，手指腹輕輕地按在青年的手背上。

　　兩人的手遠看起來相疊在一起，實則John的手基本上是懸空的。

　　在燭光下，潔白的餐布上卻投映著那彷彿緊緊相疊的雙手的影子。

　　「我一直都感到很安全。」John緩慢地回道，注視著Jeffery，「Mr. Ford是貴重的客人，別嚇壞了他。」

　　Jeffery低頭看了看自己被按著的手，又抬頭瞄了下John，然後他咻地丟下銀叉收回了手，乖巧地坐了下來。

　　John為Jeffery將他的餐具擺回原位。

　　「Jeffery！」Gacy哀嘆，他實在是看不下去，「我告訴過你多少次，你要是喜歡誰，你必須告訴他啊！所以你果然還是中意John嘛……」

　　「我覺得這小伙子老早就驚嚇過度了。」Zodiac搖了搖頭說。

　　「你們、是誰……」Holden嘗試許久後終於能吐出些模糊不清的話，「想、想做什麼……」

　　「噢，Mr. Ford，我邀請你來是因為我看見了你的潛能，」March用餐巾沾擦嘴巴，擦去污漬，「我一直和警官存在著些偏見，想必和探員也會是。」

　　他再一次講起自己的那道理，像是好幾年前和John坐下來好好談心那樣，「你們只關心證據、證據和證據，直到那證據不再匹配你們所認定的真相，在這一刻證據就變成了泡沫般的幻覺，一個假象。」

　　「一如今晚你認定我們是那些愛扮裝的人，因為Richard已死，Mr. Gacy已死，Aileen、Jeffery、我、John在你的大腦裡也都是不能合理活著的存在。真相是，我們依然好好地在這裡度過美好的閒暇歲月。」

　　還有我啊！Zodiac在心裏吶喊。不能因為他頻繁的遲到就將他遺忘在漆黑的角落。

　　「Mr. Ford，你在我的酒店居住的次數不夠多，留宿的時間也還不夠長久，在這裡那些能讓不可能成為可能的證據你都還沒機會看見，導致無從分辨真相。可惜一天就那麼幾個小時，我只能大膽地邀請你前來。」

　　「我今晚請你來，是想幫助你。我的好友，John，他一直在觀察你，而我從他口中聽見不少你的事，為此我感到很難受。因為偉大在於眼界，而你正站在一個交叉的路口，我想建議你往能看得遠的那條路前進。」

　　什麼觀察……？Holden皺起眉頭，耳邊又傳來那彷彿能鑽進腦內的輕滑聲音。

　　「告訴我，Mr. Ford。當你聽見Wade校長有撓學生癢癢的行徑，聽見教師們、家長們苦苦哀求你深入調查、請求你別拋棄不管，他們祈求你不會像前一位負責調查的警官一樣，任由這件事石沉大海，放任這離奇古怪又令人髮指的校長繼續在無形中教壞他們的孩子的價值觀……你有想過乾脆由自己來實施正義？」

　　他怎麼曉得他曾調查過Wade校長的事和細節？這些並沒有在新聞和報紙上登載過！Holden很吃驚，同時也有一股憤怒驀地湧現。他怎麼能認為身為探員的他會動私情，甚至用上『實施正義』來暗示著什麼。

　　Holden想反駁，卻又想起當他聽聞佛州教育協會與校董在考慮撤銷韋德的職務，他的真實心情是……Wade丟了工作的這個下場，又和他所預想的結果……

　　「噢，請告訴我，Mr. Ford！當你採訪Richard Speck，你講了，」March細細回憶，「『是什麼給你權利讓你賜與八個成熟蕩女死亡（eight ripe cunts out of the world）？』『有沒有曾經想過這會剝奪其餘男性玩樂的權利？』『有想過這樣難道是公平？』」

　　「——『八個成熟蕩女』，」Richard大笑了起來，「這小傢伙真的這麼說了？」

　　艾琳聽得很氣憤，並不是因為那難聽的用詞，而是為了那八位女性被輕易剝奪活著的權利，「男人就是做不到尊重女人！尊重，尊重！」

　　March聆聽他的客人們的話語，看了一圈他們或憤怒或談笑的樣子，視線回到Holden身上，「你是怎麼想到那麼一句話？是下意識就那麼講了出來，好似你的的確確是發自內心如此想著？」

　　不！Holden想否認，對方卻不再給他一點回應的時間。

　　「再告訴我，Mr. Ford。當你配合當地警官，協助抓捕那樹枝修剪工，在偵訊室裡你在所有人面前——你的搭檔Bill，當地警官和只有一牆之隔的保安——用了同樣大膽坦率的言詞。你敢那麼做因為你根本不在乎其他人怎麼想，不在乎他人誤會，因為你就是由衷地那麼想。何必要隱藏內心？那麼做只會令人羞愧。你不過是在做自己，沒什麼好藏藏掩掩，我說的可沒錯？Mr. Ford。」

　　並不是那樣的！！那是因為他認為所有人都該理解，為了逮捕犯人他用了這樣的技巧，這不該被質疑。

　　Holden感到頭腦發脹發疼，對方的話卻還在繼續下去，像條銀絲線，緊緊地勒住他的腦袋，帶著那些大膽又可恨的想法鑽進他的腦海，綁架他的思維。

　　——或者解放他被那些正義道德所困住的思想。

　　有那麼幾個瞬間，Holden並不想承認，但對方也許說對了，在那模模糊糊的邊界。

　　Holden感覺自己觸碰到了些什麼。那他想看清的、夜夜潛伏在夢境裡黑暗角落中的東西。

　　「我能感受到你為了控制情緒不斷在掙扎。」March雙眼直視Holden道，那眼神中傳遞的信息讓Holden很想逃避，「John告訴我你曾是人質談判家，你還能想起曾經的自己？還能做到好言好語，一步接一步慢慢說服嫌疑犯——犯人、真兇，你內心曉得他就是有罪，不用任何其他虛偽的人來告訴你——溫和地讓他們認罪？」

　　不，別再說了！Holden感到苦澀與絕望。

　　March彷彿能品嚐到他的客人的思緒，曉得自己的目標已達成，於是在最後像勾人心弦的惡魔道：

　　「Mr. Ford，你自有答案。你只不過需要再探尋得深一些，就能在內心中尋找到。」

　　「現在，我們的客人需要來一些苦艾酒。」

　　Holden被強制灌下不少青綠色的酒水。不久後，他整個人昏昏欲睡，最後他陷入沉沉夢鄉。

　　

　　Holden又一次夢到在加護病房探訪Kemper的那一晚。

　　Kemper在病床上挪動驚人龐大的身軀，坐到了床尾。

　　他的那雙寬大的腳赤裸地落在了地上，沉重的『碰』地一聲，那清晰的聲響撞進了Holden那早已被內心深處的恐懼佔領上風的腦海。

　　Holden驀地往監控室一看，發覺醫療人員湊巧正要走出房間。

　　Kemper寬厚的腳底板與醫院那常年開著空調的冰涼的地板無間隙地接觸，但那大傢伙顯然不在意。

　　病房裡寂靜得連一根針掉落在地上都能聽見。

　　當最後一名醫療人員離開監控室，Kemper忽地飛快地地從病床上彈起，動作迅速又輕快地像隻貓，絲毫不受身體重量的影響，離開了那散發著消毒水味道的床墊。

　　Holden被驚得從椅子上驀地起身，緊繃著神經注意著Kemper接下來可能的一舉一動。

　　最後，Kemper停在Holden的面前，Holden的對面。

　　他們處在對立的世界，一名連環犯罪者和一名探員，卻又離得那麼的近。

　　近的彷彿連思維都能被影響，都能被同化。

　　

　　「你為什麼前來，Holden？」

　　「我不知道。」

　　「Well，現在你曉得了，那就是真相。」

　　

　　「歡迎來到我——『我們』的世界，Holden。」

　　

　　Holden又一次從夢中驚醒。他飛快地從床上坐起身，發現自己正在客房中，他的搭檔在隔壁的床上熟熟沉睡。

　　外頭天色已暗，顯然一天早已在他無意識的時候過去了。

　　夢裡的那句話，他現在曉得了深藏的意思了。

　　

　　（完）

　　

一點點後續：

「你想來聊一聊？」John挑眉看著March。

「我很好奇Mr. Ford最終會做什麼選擇。」March好奇，這位探員會投向黑暗一去不返，又或者找回那溫和的假象，重返光明回歸親友的懷抱

「Agent Ford並不是殺手。他沒有藏在內心深處的憤怒需要發洩，有的是剛建立起的自信、技巧與驕傲。」John道。牆上黏貼的來自Kemper的卡片是個證據。

March若有所思。不久後，他嘆了口氣，「時間漫長，黑夜孤寂，我想……我想做的就是找個有潛力的新人好好坐下來，聊一聊天。」

「我是不是剛為自己添了個敵人？」倘若Holden學到了什麼，反過來對付與扼殺那些傑出犯罪者的新苗子。

John笑了，「你身已死，無所畏懼。」

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝點閱至此  
> 我好喜歡Mr. March和John，一直以來也都熱愛著Hotel Cortez這類型的設定  
> 說句實話，看到第一季最後兩集左右，我基本上是完全忘了Holden剛出場的模樣了；因為轉變被刻畫得太好，一切都是那麼的順理成章  
> 很期待第二季Holden的表現！迫不及待想看Holden的後續變化～


End file.
